Historia de Magia
by Megumi Hikari
Summary: Conforme pase el tiempo, tres chicas confrontaran grandes problemas


**Historia escrita por mi sista Haru**

Hola, soy Megumi Hikari, y aki les pongo una parte de un fic k eskribio mi Sista Haru, espero k les guste

Historia de Magia, Parte 1

May llega en sus patines, toma su toalla, la estira en la arena...  
la pisa y se va a nadar al mar...

a lo lejos se vé una camioneta negra, y dos personas con lentes oscuros hablablan dentro (los llamaré 1 y 2, para evitar confuciones)

1: es ella?

2: según la descripción, sí

1: debemos actuar ahora

1 se disponía a bajar de la camioneta, pero 2 lo detuvo

2: no, espera, tenemos que asegurarnos...

1: pero...

2: sé paciente, ya verás que el plan saldrá a la perfección

1: deacuerdo

los dos hombres observaban con recelo a la muchacha, quien jugueteaba con las olas

Después de unos momentos, May se cansa de estar en las olas, regresa a donde está su toalla, de su mochila, agarra su celular y hace una llamada; los hombres solo ven que se está riendo a carcajadas.

1: ya estoy cansado de esperar, tenemos que actuer yá!!!! ya esperamos suficiente

2: tienes razón.

los hombres se disponían a bajar de la camioneta, cuando 2 ve por el retrovisór, que dos muchachas se hacercan en bici, y decide esperar a que se alejen, pero para mala suerte de ellos, esas muchachas van con May.

MAY: ¡¡amigaaaaaas!!! vengan aquí estoy!!!!

MEGUMI: ya vamos May

HARUKA: sí!!  
1: Me lleva.... cuando ya teníamos todo planeado, esas mocosas tenían que aparecer, MALDICIÓN!!!

2: ¡¡¡CALLATE!!! (le grita muy enojado) estamos muy cerca y te pueden oir, no sé cómo es que te pusieron como mi compañero, mejor hubieran puesto a Mailyan, ella sí es una experta, no como tú!!

1: ¿que dijiste?? ¿ me estas diciendo novato??

2: sí, y te advierto que si hechas a perder la misión, te voy a hacer picadillo, y sabes que sí puedo

1 sólo se que dó con la cara de berrinche  
MAY: que bueno que vinieron, ya me estaba aburriendo akí sola.

HARUKA: bueno, nos tardamos, pork hubo no se qué cosa por la cafetería, que no nos dejaron pasar, y tuvimos que rodearle.

MEGUMI: sí, quien sabe que habrá pasado.

MAY: bueno, ya están akí y eso es lo que importa. Ahora vamos a surfear!!!

MEHA: ¡¡¡SÍIIII!!!

Ya surfeando

MAY: K divertido!!!!!!!!!!

MEGUMI: Si tienes razon, Haruka metete al agua

HARUKA: Esperen tengo una llamada, bueno? Hola mamá komo estas?  
Y ahi se keda un ratito y se mete a nadar

1 se estaba desesperando porque ya quería actuar, pero 2 no lo dejaba, pues el trabajo lo tenían que hacer sin que nadie los viera.

1: ya actuemos porfavor 2, me estoy desesperando

2: por una vez en tu vida, tienes razón, tenemos que hacer el trabajo ahora, pero... ¿cómo le haremos para que esas mocosas no nos vean?

1: hay, yo cómo lo voy a saber??

2: ¡¡NO DIGAS INCOHERENCIAS!!  
MAY: no oyeron algo chicas??

HARUKA: yo no oí nada.

MEGUMI: yo tampoco oí nada, segúramente tienes agua en los oidos, ¿porqué no descansamos un poco?

MAY: bueno... saben qué, voy al baño, ya vuelvo

MEHA: ok  
1 estaba dormido UU

2: ¡¡¡DESPIERTAAAAA!!!!

1: °0° ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAA!!!! ¿que pasa??

2: mira, la muchacha, se está alejando, es nuestra oportunidad!!!

1: pensando al fín esa muchacha se alejó de akellas

2 enciende la camioneta, y se hacerca lentamente al restaurant (que era donde estaban los baños), esperaron a que May saliera y luego la raptaron...

Después de mucho rato...

HARUKA: oye, que ya se tardó mucho May, no crees?

MEGUMI: tienes razón, mejor vamos al restaurant, haber si se quedó platicando con algún chavo ------- y no nos avisó

HARUKA: 8) Haber si me encuentro novio

MEGUMI: o.o'

Cuando Haruka y Megumi llegaron al restaurant, se dieron cuenta de que May no estaba, así que decidieron preguntarle al tendero.

TENDERO: há si, cuando salió de akí, unos hombres en una camioneta negra se la llevaron, no pudimos hacer nada, y la polocía ya viene para acá

Haruka y Megumi se espantaron, así que fueron a recoger sus cosas.

huuuuuy, alli le voy a dejar, tendran k esperar un buen tiempo para saber k va a pasar, espero y dejen Reviews


End file.
